Beyond Sleep
by falafel-fiction
Summary: A sequel story to ‘Something in the Air’. After Desmond tells Charlie and Claire about the visions he's been having, they flee into the jungle taking baby Aaron with them. Claire narrates.


Beyond Sleep

**Characters:** Claire, Charlie and Aaron.

**Summary:** A sequel to 'Something in the Air'. After Desmond tells Charlie and Claire about the visions he has been having, the two of them flee into the jungle taking baby Aaron with them. Claire narrates.

**Author's Note: **There are no actual SPOILERS in this fic. However this story is partly inspired by recent rumours and speculation concerning the fates of Charlie and Claire in Season 3. It seems Lost's cutest couple are under threat this year. As such this story is a very dark and foreboding piece of angst. But there are little splashes of sweetness too. Hobbit fans may notice there is a strong LoTR influence at work in this fic (think Claire Frodo, Charlie Sam, Aaron the Ring, The Others The forces of Sauron). I hope this story doesn't upset the lovely PB&Js!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost, but I would very much like to adopt Charlie and Claire before anything tragic happens to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I always knew they'd be back. The Others had left Aaron and me in peace for so long, yet somehow I knew it was only a temporary relief. I knew it couldn't last. One day, I always told myself…one day they'll return. _

_Desmond was the one who saw it coming. He visited Charlie and me in our tent one morning and nervously told us of the visions that he had been having. He told us of a dream in which he had seen our tent ripped apart by a bolt of lightning. He said that it was a bad omen. He said that something was coming for us. He tried to tell us not to worry. He said that he and Sayid would protect us if they came. He suggested we keep to our tent and take care of the baby. _

_I couldn't get to sleep that night. My head was spinning with the memories of what happened last time. I kept thinking about Scott, the man who had been killed because Ethan wanted me back. He told Charlie that he was prepared to kill everyone – every last person in our camp – just to get to me. I couldn't let it happen again. I couldn't bring any more danger to our friends. I glanced over at Charlie. His eyes were wide open. I knew that he was thinking the same thing as me. We had to leave the camp for everyone's sake. So we quietly we packed up our things, tucked Aaron into his Bjorn and fled into the jungle. _

_For the last four days we have been wandering aimlessly, just trying to keep ourselves alive. We never stay in one place for long. We have to keep moving, stay out of sight. With all our trekking our clothes are falling to rags. We are starting to look like one of those refugee families you see on the news – shuffling through a dangerous terrain, scared to death at every turn. Charlie is doing his best to be the brave one. He makes sure that we have enough to eat, collecting fruit and berries as we go. Yesterday he pounced on a boar – cut its throat and skinned it with a knife that Locke had loaned him. I didn't think he had it in him, but he tells me his dad was a butcher. That's the first time he's mentioned his parents to me... _

_When the night comes we crawl beneath bushes or take shelter in small caves. With all the noises of jungle and Aaron fussing every five minutes we never really get any sleep. To be honest I don't think that either of us wants to close our eyes. We're frightened we'll never wake up… _

Charlie is pacing in the cave mouth. He keeps blinking and pinching himself. I guess he is trying to keep alert. Every few minutes he starts singing in that squeaky girlish voice he puts on. He sings pieces of nursery rhymes mixed in with Beatles songs and TV theme tunes. I don't think he even realises he's doing it. He looks so tired. He is clammy and pale with dark circles under his eyes. I suppose I don't look much better. I haven't seen my reflection for days.

"Get some shut eye, Claire…" Charlie suggests, breaking the silence that hangs between us. "I'll keep a watch for polar bears, crazy French women, the black smoke and the rest…you should take a nap." 

"You keep talking about black smoke, Charlie. I wish I knew what you were talking about. At first I thought you meant the smoke from the bonfires...but it's something different, isn't it? Why won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," he insists. "Don't worry about it, love. It's just…if you see any black smoke then tell me and…I'll try to sort it out."

I am sitting a little way into the cave, perching upon the black case filled with the vaccine. We decided to bring it along with us. We have both taken shots and given one to Aaron too. It feels good to think we might be protected in some small way. I'm cradling Aaron in my arms. I have fed him recently, so he is blissfully quiet. He turns his lumpy little head to the side, tilting his eyes towards Charlie as if wondering what he is going to sing for us next.

"What else did Desmond tell you?" I ask him, testily.

Charlie rolls his eyes. "Bloody psychics!" he scoffs. "Why do you listen to them, hey? They've brought you nothing but trouble."

I sigh, frustrated. I wish he'd be serious for once.

"Fine. Make jokes about it. I can guess what he told you. I've heard the whispers, Charlie. I know that you've heard them too."

His eyes grow wide with alarm. "Don't listen to the whispering! You'll end up like Rousseau if you do. The whispers tricked her into thinking the Others were coming for Aaron…but it was all a pack of lies!"

"The Others weren't coming for Aaron that night. They came for Walt. They snatched him from the raft and left Michael to drown. There was nothing he could do…he had to watch them taking his son away…"

"Don't think about it, Claire."

"How can I think about anything else, Charlie?!" I snap. "They are going to find us. We are trapped on an island. We can't escape it…we can't hide from them forever. It's only a matter of time before…"

"_Please_ Claire…" He hurries over to sit by my side, wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulders. "Please don't…"

I fall silent. Charlie won't let me say it. I know that we are both thinking it, but he stifles me every time I try to talk about it. We both know what is happening…what is going to happen. The Others are hunting us. We can hear their voices in the air all around us. They are getting clearer every day.

When they find us…they'll take Aaron…Charlie and I will be killed.

We know this. We don't like to admit it, but we remember what they did to us the last time. They left Charlie hanging from a tree. They were planning to cut me open and leave me to bleed on the operating table. They don't care about us. They just want to take Aaron for themselves. I don't even know why.

"Let's talk about something else," says Charlie, forcing a smile. "We can talk until morning if you want. Like we used to, remember?"

I smile. Charlie and I were always the insomniacs of the camp. The first night I moved to the caves we stayed up chatting into the night. We were like two kids at a slumber party. We even had our own imaginary midnight feast. Charlie had me in fits of giggles the whole time. The people lying near us kept lifting their heads to shush us…which made us giggle all the more…

We don't have much to laugh about now.

"What do you miss?" Charlie prompts me. "From home?"

Our old game. We haven't played it for a while.

I consider for a moment. Usually we say things like chocolate fudge cake and bubble baths. Right now…only one thing is coming to my mind.

"I miss my mum…" I answer, shakily. "We…we didn't even say goodbye before I took my flight. She wasn't happy about me getting pregnant and, you know, messing up my life…" I swallow hard, tasting salt in my mouth. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. "I miss having hugs from mum…I miss being a little girl. I always felt safe when I was a kid. I miss feeling that way…"

I can feel a wetness in my hair. I realise Charlie is crying too. He is trying to hold it in but tears come so easily to us these days.

"It's your turn…" I say after a pause.

Charlie wipes his eyes with his palm. "I miss being in our tent in the afternoon…I miss playing my guitar…making Aaron laugh…making you smile."

"Charlie…that's not something from home."

He sighs, wearily. "Yes it is."

Aaron begins to wriggle in my arms. Our tears are landing on his forehead, disturbing his rest. He coughs twice and then he starts to squeal. I feel Charlie tensing up next to me. If Aaron carries on like this he could draw them to us. Charlie offers him a finger to chew on. Aaron reaches for it, clinging to its tip with his tiny red fists. His screams soften to a gurgling whimper.

"We'll never be able to sleep, Charlie…he won't let us."

"He knows his mums upset. He's clever."

I rest my head on Charlie's shoulder. His eyes are fixed on the cave mouth and the jungle outside, but there is nothing to be seen through the shadows.

"Let's just rest our eyes for a bit," I suggest. "Mine are hurting."

Charlie shakes his head. "I have to keep a watch."

"We can't keep going like this, Charlie. We can't stay awake forever…stop watching the jungle, will you…it doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it _bloody_ matters."

I take hold of his chin and turn his face towards me. For the first time in days he looks me in the eyes. I can see he is afraid…afraid for me and Aaron more so than himself. I want to tell him to stop wasting time with fear or distractions from fear. I want him to be serious for a moment. I lean in and kiss him. His lips are dry and cracked. I kiss them till they are soft again. Then I hold him and Aaron close to me. I don't even want to think about letting them go.

"Thisis all that matters now, Charlie…"

_I remember the night when Ethan first attacked me. Charlie had watched over me then too. He promised me he wouldn't let anything happen to me… that he wouldn't let anyone get to me. I think he knows better than to make those same promises again. Protecting me and Aaron is all Charlie has ever wanted to do, but he can't protect us from what is coming. It's not his fault...but I don't think I could ever convince him of that. It scares me sometimes…how much he cares. He has killed for me. He's come close to dying for me…and I think he would do it again. _

_But I don't want him to be a hero. I want him to calm down and be himself. I want him to know that whatever happens, I'm glad he's with me. I want us to make the most of being together…it may be the last chance we have. _

The End


End file.
